


I Lost My Soul (Can you Give it Back, Death?)

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: The line ended when his lover did.He was just waiting for the train to crash at the bottom.





	I Lost My Soul (Can you Give it Back, Death?)

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up with a sigh, breath puffing against the soft sheets of the bed, his eyes fluttering but not opening, a small smile on his lips. He moved his hand slowly to the other side of the bed, expecting warmth of the body next to him, but only meeting cold sheets. His brows furrowed, confused before he remembered, and his breath hitched. 

 

Right…. They were gone.

 

Dead.  

 

He had forgotten.

 

Tears pricked at his eyes, and he rubbed them, trying to stop the water from escaping his tear ducts and running down his cheeks. He should have been used to this, by now; he did this every morning, and today was no different. He always woke up, expecting his other half to be there, waiting with a smile on their face, greeting him with a kiss and a ‘good morning’. But those days were long gone, and he had to remember that. One morning, he promised himself, he would. Eventually. 

 

The pain in his chest that never quite went away since his lovers' death sharpened, and his breath hitched, burrowing his head in the soft pillow, trying to avoid the light of the sun that tried to burn into his retina’s wit it’s deceptively cheery beams. He hated the sight of the sun, since they died. His lover had always loved the sun, said it took the cold away, warmed his bones and reminded him that he was alive. 

 

The sight of the sun made him sad, now, instead of filling him with warmth, it only hurt him with the sharp memories of Picnics on sunny days, feeding each other bits of cheese and fruit, chasing each other around the park, days at the beach... 

 

He missed those days. The days when he felt a lightness in his heart, in his chest, the joy of being with each other after so many years, finally reunited, finally together, without fear of what others thought. 

 

When they were in the Army, it was easier, because as long as you didn’t broadcast it, they left you alone. 

 

Small mercies. 

 

But when they found each other again… they could hold hands in public, go on dates out in the open, kiss around other people… It was bliss.

 

He was going to propose, the day that it happened. 

 

He had planned it out, he had the dinner reservation set, the ring in his pocket, even a speech.

 

But then **_IT_ ** happened. 

 

The thing was, after all they had gone through, the last thing they thought would separate them was a car crash. 

 

They both had the serum, but apparently, that didn’t matter; 

 

Death took his lover on an operating table on _April 24th, 2016, at 6:54 PM._

 

Sometimes, he thought it took him right after. 

 

_ “Til’ the end of the line, Pal.”  _

 

The line ended when his lover did. 

 

He was just waiting for the train to crash at the bottom.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
